


i cant believe imahira was confirmed canon on 2/2/16 thank u morita-sensei

by brightblackbird



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon - Manga, Fanmix, M/M, Pining, Playlist, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: wow, more imahira, what a surprise





	

[i cna't believe imahira was confirmed canon on 2/2/16 thank u morita-sensei](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/i-cna-t-believe-imahira-was-confirmed-canon-on-2-2-16-thank-u-morita-sensei?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

and [here it is experimentally on playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/funnuraba/playlist/i-cna-t-believe-imahira-was-confirmed-canon-on-2216-thank-u-morita-sensei) because 8tracks is terrible now

**Author's Note:**

> i guess hiratsuka tries to achieve escape velocity around halfway through this one to Achieve His Dreams but then falls flat on his face, rip


End file.
